The Legend of Devil Nutt
by Nutt
Summary: Devil Nutt was born into a Zamarokian family, but he follows Saradomin! What will he do for his beliefs? Please post reviews! This is my first Fanfic ever!
1. The History of Devil Nutt

Chapter 1: The History of Devil Nutt 

Devil Nutt had been born into a Zamarokian family on November 12th, year 169 in the Fifth Age. Ever since the Third Age, the Nutt family had followed Lord Zamorak. But, it was not always that way. In the First Age, there was only one God, Lord Saradomin. Until, in the Second Age, Lord Zamorak had risen. In the Third Age, known as the Godwars, Lord Saradomin and Lord Zamorak had fought in a fierce battle that wiped out half of RuneScape. That is why RuneScape is such a small world after all.

Lord Saradomin's White Knights and Temple Knights were the main support of power for Lord Saradomin. Wizards and Archers were the main support for Lord Zamorak. After this battle was over, Lord Zamorak had declared victory over RuneScape.

And so, in the First Age through the Second Age, the Nutt family had followed Lord Saradomin. Until the Third Age, they thought nothing would make them follow Lord Zamorak. And when Lord Zamorak had won victory over RuneScape, the Nutt family chose to side with Lord Zamorak.

Note: I am, in RuneScape, Devil Nutt. So, as of anything, I can kill him off if I felt like it. Also, if you want your character posted in this story, EMail me. Please put the name of the character you would like in the story, what god he follows, and why he should be in the story.

To find my EMail Address, look at my profile.


	2. The Day

Chapter 2: The Day

On November 12th, year 169 of the Fifth Age, Devil Nut was born. They named him Devil because there was a prophet saying that a boy born on November 12th, year 169 of the Fifth Age was going to change the way of his family. The prophet stated, "Devil Nutt, born on November 12th, year 169 of the Fifth Age will change the way of his family."

Devil's father, Dracianus, was furious that his son was the prophet. He knew that his son was going to get his family attention all across RuneScape. Dracianus hated getting attention.

Devil's mother, Delia, was the other way around. She was happy that her son could be the on who would change his family. Delia loved getting attention.

"This cannot be happening! My son will not be the prophet! AARGH!" shouted Dracianus from his bedroom.

Delia walked into Dracianus' room. "It's fine, honey. I'm sure Devil will not bring the attention here."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I do. I have a question, though. If our son is the prophet, and we are supposed to hide him from Lord Zamorak, what do you think we should do?"

"I've been thinking about that, too. It's really been on my mind."

There was a long pause in the room.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Devil.

"I'll get him," said Dracianus. "I haven't seen him yet."

"I think you should, honey."

Dracianus looked at his son for the first time. He had not yet seen his face. He looked as if he had a face carved by the Gods.

Dracianus was crying about the fact that he had created this child, and that his child was going to do great things. This all stopped when there was a knock at the door.


	3. The Guards

Chapter 3: The Guards

Dracianus stopped looking at his son, Devil. "Delia! Hide the baby!" whispered Dracianus. "The Guards are here!"

Delia ran to the closet and stuffed Devil in the closet, leaving a mark on his forehead. The Guards yelled, "OPEN UP! You have until the count of three! One! Two! Three!" The Guards barged into the house looking for Devil. They each had two long lit torches in one hand, and a shield in the other. "Hey, Number Seventy-Two! Go look in the kitchen!" Number Seventy-Two rummaged through the kitchen, and set everything in the kitchen on fire.

"Nothing in there, Commander."

"Ok… Go look in the rest of this floor. I'll go look upstairs."

Number Seventy-Two and Commander went rummaging through everything in the house, setting every room on fire.

At last, when everything was burned down, the two men left the house.

"What do you think Chief is gonna say, Commander?"

"Oh, shut it!"

As they walked away, the rest of the house burned to ashes. All they could find were the bodies of Delia and Dracianus. But Devil could nowhere be found.


	4. The Guardian

Chapter 4: The Guardian

Four days had passed since the two Guards set fire to the Nutt house, and everyone in the town was worried about Devil. A man named Agro went to the remains of the Nutt house, and looked around.

Agro searched the house for any sign of Devil. He found nothing. As he was walking back to his home in Taverly, he heard a cry.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_What is that?!?!?!?!_ He wondered.

Agro went back to the house and looked where the closet was. There, he found Devil, the lost baby of Taverly. He took the baby and carried it home.

Agro and Devil went to Agro's home, where Devil grew up for the next 16 years.

Agro had trained Devil to become the greatest swordsman ever. By age 4, Devil had wiped out every person in the Kingdom of Asgarnia in an archery competition. By age 6, Devil was able to lift Agro's house. By age 9, Devil had also wiped out every bear in Asgarnia. And by age 16, Devil had been in a swords competition, and had defeated every White Knight in the White Knight's Castle.

Devil had always noticed something different about Agro. And he could not figure out what it was.


	5. Tutorial Island

Chapter 5: Tutorial Island

Devil Nutt was 16 now and he was old enough to go to Tutorial Island where all young adults went when they became of age.

"I'm going to miss you, Agro."

"I'll mss you too, Devil. Now get going! You're going to miss the ship!"

"Oh! You're right! I better get going. Bye!"

Devil left Taverly and started going to Port Sarim, where his ship, Lady Lumbridge, was. Devil left Taverly and walked by Doric's house, the local smither. Doric had made the bronze armor that Devil was wearing. Devil walked passed Doric's house and walked into Falador. Every person he walked by called him a "noob." Nobody in Taverly knew what that meant.

Devil walked passed the statue of Lord Saradomin in the center of Falador. Lord Saradomin was the first God in the land of RuneScape. Devil walked passed the pub in Falador. He walked passed the furnace, and the realtor. Devil walked down a path going south toward Port Sarim. Devil had never been there. And all he had was a map written 500 years ago by Agro's ancestors. Agro said he had been there and the map was right. So, Devil followed the map accordingly. Then Devil came to a fork in the road and chose to go east, according to the map. Then Devil found a path going south into Port Sarim. To make sure he was in the right place, he read the signpost. It said "East to Lumbridge, South to Port Sarim."

_Yep. I'm here._ Devil followed the path and saw many young people his age walking toward the docks.

"ALL ABOARD FOR TUTORIAL ISLAND!"

_There it is. _ Devil walked toward the ship and walked onto the dock.

"Your name, son?"

"Nutt. Devil Nutt."

"Ah, your name is on the list to go this year. Get on the ship, and have fun."

"Thanks."

As Devil walked onto the ship, he heard a voice. It sounded just like his friend Rattrap. In fact, it was Rattrap!

"Yo! Rattrap! It's Nutt!"

Everybody knew Devil Nutt by Nutt.

"Hey, man! You never told me you were going to Tutorial Island this year!"

"I didn't know you were, either. I would've told you if I knew you were coming."

"Agro says hi."

"Next time you see him, tell him hi for me, too, will ya?"

"No problem."

Devil and Rattrap had the greatest times on the ship. They were so excited to go to Tutorial Island to become knights.

"So, Rattrap, are you going to the magic instructor? Or the archery instructor?"

"I am going to both. You?"

"Yeah."

At last, the ship stopped. They were there.

"OK! EVERYBODY OFF THE SHIP!"

"Ok, Rat, see you later!"

"Later!"

The first instructor was the Survival Expert. He taught them how to catch fish and how to cook it on an open forest fire.

The next instructor was the Cooking Expert. He taught them how to make bread, and how to cook meat once they killed it.

The third instructor was the Mining and Smithing Expert. He taught them how to mine things, and then turn it into bars, then how to make weapons and armor out of it. Devil enjoyed this part.

The next instructor was the Combat Expert. He taught them how to fight things with sword and shield, and bow and arrow.

The fifth instructor was the Magic Expert. He taught them how to use magic runes to cast spells.

Everybody thought they knew everything they could about everything they could. They all thought they were ready to go on. They all boarded the ship, when the Tutorial Expert told them they were missing two things, Slaying and Taming, and the Gods.

"Well, how come father never told me about this, Devil?"

"Maybe they added the Slaying and Taming and God Expert after your father was here."

"True."

The Tutorial Expert led them to the Slaying and Taming Expert. He sat there in a hooded-cloak. Waiting for them to come.


End file.
